The purpose of the Sidney Kimmel Comprehensive Cancer Center (SKCCC) Cancer Functional Imaging Core is to provide state-of-the art noninvasive imaging capabilities to SKCCC members. Since its inception in 2005 this Core has significantly expanded and now includes a 9.4T horizontal bore magnet and a Kodak system, in addition to small animal PET and SPECT imaging systems as well as a Xenogen optical and VisualSonics ultrasound imaging system. This equipment is housed in a 2,400 sq. ft. small animal imaging facility in the Broadway Research Building (BRB) overseen by a full-time manager. These facilities form the Cancer Functional Imaging Core. Applications that are currently available using magnetic resonance imaging and spectroscopy and radionuclide imaging span molecular, cellular, preclinical human tumor model studies. To understand and exploit molecular pathways in cancer for therapeutic strategies, it is essential to detect and image the expression of these pathways, and determine the impact of this expression on function at the cellular level, as well In vivo. MR, radionuclide and optical techniques have a vast array of capabilities to characterize function. These imaging techniques are also easily translatable into the clinic, and are therefore compatible with 'bench to bedside' applications. Dr. Zaver M. Bhujwalla is the Director of the Cancer Functional Imaging Core. She is also Co-Program Leader of the SKCCC Cancer Molecular and Functional Imaging Program the Director of the JHU ICMIC (In vivo Cellular Molecular Imaging Center) Program and Associate Director of the JHU SAIRP (Small Animal Imaging Resource Program). Dr. Bhujwalla has an outstanding track record in MR molecular imaging applications in cancer. The two Associate Directors, Dr. Martin G. Pomper and Dr. Dmitri Artemov are well known investigators who have played a key role in the establishment of Molecular Imaging at JHU. Dr. Pomper is also Co- Leader of the SKCCC Cancer Molecular and Functional Imaging Program, Director of the JHU SAIRP and Associate Director of the JHU ICMIC. Lay: The Cancer Functional Imaging Core is a centralized resource that will assist investigators in the SKCCC with multi-modality imaging. The Core will also develop and implement new imaging technologies to advance cancer discovery and treatment.